


Oppositional Similarity

by K9Lasko



Category: Psych
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Lasko/pseuds/K9Lasko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus loves his friend, but he also hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppositional Similarity

He loves his friend. He really does.

You can’t spend a couple decades -- give or take several years -- with a person like Shawn and not absolutely love him. He’s never had so much fun since the invention of Psych (Shawn’s insane idea based off an equally insane lie meant to thwart the police department. Psychic, really?) The entire thing is crazy, and Shawn can’t get enough of it, and neither can Gus, apparently. It’s also been fun watching Shawn focus on this one thing, this one goal, and keeping the whole thing going through his sheer brilliance alone – oh, and significant financial backing and a whole lot of organizational skills from Gus, of course.

Without Psych, Gus is sure Shawn would’ve tumbled, in a weed-like fashion, out of town years ago, and maybe he would’ve someday blown back into town, but it wouldn’t have been for as long. It’s going on seven years now, and Shawn is not a seven year commitment kind of guy.

So yeah, he loves his friend, and he’s grateful, in a way, that despite getting nearly killed on an almost weekly basis, they are _doing something_ here, really doing something, and Gus is having the time of his life.

But he also hates his friend. He really does.

You can’t spend a couple decades -- give or take several years -- with a person like Shawn and not absolutely hate him. He’s never had so much stress since the invention of Psych (Shawn’s harebrained idea based off an equally harebrained lie meant to thwart the police department. Psychic, really?) The entire thing is just a bad idea, and Shawn can’t get enough of it, and neither can Gus, apparently, and he tells himself all the time that they'd both look awful in orange. It’s also been scary watching Shawn focus so obsessively on this one thing, this one goal, and keeping the whole thing going through his sheer self-serving insanity alone – oh, and Gus’ hard-earned money and rational thinking, of course.

With Psych, Gus is sure Shawn’s going to get himself killed someday, and maybe it’ll come sooner rather than later, but the thought of it terrifies him so much that he sometimes wishes Shawn would just decide to up and leave town again – for everybody’s safety. It’s going on seven years now, and Shawn is not a seven year commitment kind of guy; Gus has no idea what’s changed in Shawn’s head to inspire such commitment. 

So yeah, he hates his friend, but he’s grateful, in a way, that despite the both of them getting nearly killed on an almost weekly basis, they are _doing something_ here, really doing something, and the two of them put together are having the time of their lives.


End file.
